


a little tenderness

by supercalifragili



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, all sorts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: "jinyoung does the things he does for a reason, most of the time that’s the intention he has. the presence of yugyeom in proximity to his own body does things to his brain, something about light reflecting across the apples of yugyeom’s cheeks in the morning dew does things to him.""yugyeom does things sometimes, he pulls at the very core of jinyoung’s heart, tugs insistently and leads him around wherever he goes and jinyoung is only human, he only has a speckle of restraint when yugyeom becomes like this, when yugyeom searches and wants and never sets his eyes away from jinyoung."
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	a little tenderness

jinyoung’s footsteps sound mismatched to his own ears, his legs feel sore but it’s a good burn, the one that tells him he’s building good endurance. the tightness in his muscles pulls a smile out of him as he massages his thighs. he groans and takes a deep breath when he stands back up to start his cool down. the morning cool bites at his neck and shoulders like a vice when he lifts up his arms while he lunges to stretch the muscle in his thighs, he stands upright again doing a mini set of calf raises against a tree, the bark feels rough against his sweaty fingertips. again, he bends slightly relishing in the stretch of his back muscles as he touches the tip of his sneakers. he takes big breaths, in and out, feels his chest expand, gusts of vapor swirl above him as he relaxes. swirls of clouds stretch above him as dawn breaks, the view is still the same, lines of stripped branches stretch along the way, jinyoung spares a thought for birds that don’t have a resting place in their uncovered nests.

when he steps into his apartment, heat prickles at his skin surely reddened by the air outside, he strips quickly and takes a shower, water scalding the planes of his chest and back when he turns the knob without remembering his hot water doesn’t take even a blink to heat up. jinyoung towels at his hair, droplets falling everywhere, he picks up a blow dryer and does a very sloppy job at drying it.

one thing he might really never get used to is stepping into his bedroom and seeing yugyeom nested in the sheets, making a cocoon out of the blankets and then some with only his face uncovered. jinyoung snorts lightly, shaking his head.

the bed dips slightly as jinyoung pads closer to where yugyeom is laying. gingerly, he sets his head on the pillow and feels tired all of a sudden, the run catching up to him. he relaxes while looking at yugyeom that still shows no signs of waking up. he itches to touch him, he thought he could wait, let him rest but his fingers come up to his face, he rubs at the skin of yugyeom’s upper lip, jabs lightly at the corner of his mouth watching as his finger sinks into yugyeom’s pearly skin. yugyeom’s mouth twitches in the cut of sun that shines through the draperies, the moles stretch for a second before coming back to their original state. it’s a sight, really. the expanse of his eyelashes flutter when he brushes it lightly from tear duct to the canthus of his left eye and for a moment resemble the beat of butterflies’ wings against jinyoung’s index. he rubs at the mole under it softly, almost tentative.

“they’ll never move, you know?” it’s a whisper, yugyeom doesn’t even open his eyes when he gently swats jinyoung’s hand from his face in faux annoyance

“they’re permanent fixtures” he adds

the blankets slides down from yugyeom’s head, uncovering the unruly now longer locks of hair. jinyoung hums, suppressing a giggle. he blows a puff of air against forehead, the longer strands flail quickly and cast down on his face again. yugyeom for his part looks just about done with all the teasing, but he sighs pushing one arm out of the covers to card the now raven crown backwards.

jinyoung slinks an arm around yugyeom’s middle under the thick covers and gets so close to him his eyes cross.

yugyeom’s skin is scorching, jinyoung would be a liar if he didn’t admit he burrows close to him because of that too. yugyeom doesn’t complain about his hands being frigid, the places where their skin touch propagate a warmth so welcoming that jinyoung sighs contently

“i know… just making sure” he nuzzles his face on the soft skin of his neck and bites. yugyeom doesn’t even flinch for his part, he’s so used to it and for a fleeting moment jinyoung wonders how hard he would have to bite, how hard yugyeom would let him go at it, but he stops, soothes the blooming shared of red marks with his lips and he revels in yugyeom shuddering right against his body.

jinyoung does the things he does for a reason, most of the time that’s the intention he has. the presence of yugyeom in proximity to his own body does things to his brain, something about light reflecting across the apples of yugyeom’s cheeks in the morning dew does things to him.

“gyeom-ah”

“hmm?” jinyoung smiles, nuzzles closer because he can and he wants to. yugyeom accommodates him, splays his hand down jinyoung’s back like he always does. he brings it back up squeezes the nape of jinyoung’s neck lightly and cards his fingers through his hair. jinyoung burrows closer as impossibly close as he can and smiles again

_ah, goodness_ , he thinks _he’s so charming and he doesn’t even know_ it kind of breaks his heart a bit

“i love you, you know?” jinyoung confesses, mouthing at the pulse point down his jaw that picks up right away

when yugyeom says nothing jinyoung backs away and looks up; he is kind of delighted while he watches as yugyeom reddens, the flush becoming more prominent and splattering across his chest

“you’re not gonna say it back? and here i thought you loved me _so_ much wow”

something in yugyeom softens, might be the smile, might be the way he sighs, might be the way he his eyes twinkle… something jinyoung safe keeps for himself when he admits to he’s so smitten he can’t go back to ever thinking he wasn’t.

yugyeom opens his mouth, hand light at the base of jinyoung’s neck, he squeezes again and jinyoung is only human so he blurbs instead of being overtaken by whatever yugyeom has to say

“i always look at you, you know”

yugyeom eye’s widen a fraction, like he wasn’t expecting jinyoung to interrupt him while he was going to profess his undying love for him, jinyoung knows it all, he feels pretty smug about it

“even when you don’t think i am, even if everyone else is not looking”

jinyoung says these things very easily for someone that says they don’t have a vein of romanticism in them. yugyeom often looks taken aback by how many times he keeps at it.

“i know” is the only thing yugyeom says, he thinks it over, jinyoung knows he’d like to say more, but he doesn’t for a while

“i’m glad you do” he pauses, breath held right in the column of his throat, jinyoung rubs the skin there, content, almost proud of himself for rendering yugyeom sort of speechless

“good” he goes to move himself off of him, pushing up when yugyeom grips at his wrist, hand searing hot in comparison to the other one at his neck. jinyoung pauses midair, body still pressed snugly against yugyeom’s own. yugyeom searches for something on his face, a flicker of emotion here and there passes through his own eyes and jinyoung feels himself getting warm

yugyeom does things sometimes, pulls at the very core of jinyoung’s heart, tugs insistently and leads him around wherever he goes and jinyoung is only human, he only has a speckle of restraint when yugyeom becomes like this, when yugyeom searches and wants and never sets his eyes away from jinyoung. the exposed skin where his shirt rode up, clinging snugly at his middle, tickles when the warm air sweeps in from the heater. jinyoung wonders how can time still this way, like down the very heart of a forest, under the wet and gravelly earthiness of the soil, the quietness of it all. he imagines himself there when he’s with yugyeom.

yugyeom reminds him of all the things he ever loved when he was younger, of all the things he keeps close to his heart, all the things he’d never give away for anything in this world. yugyeom reminds me of all the things he is, of how far he’s gotten, how far he can go. it’s a humbling thought.

yugyeom stalls, swallows on nothing and clears his throat. he opens his mouth, closes it and jinyoung can’t resist, for all that he can be he’s definitely not someone that wastes time so he kisses him right then and there. it’s chaste, a simple press of lips against each other, yugyeom pulls back, his hands travel up his sides and keep jinyoung right where he is. he feels heady, suspended in midair like he’s been held up by a marionettist. yugyeom’s thumb rubs lazy circles right at his rib, the pressure zinging right through him like a bolt, he can feel yugyeom smirking without even looking at him.

“thank you”

when he opens his eyes yugyeom takes his hand, fingers closing on his wrist and he brings it up till his lips press against the heel of his palm in a gentle kiss.

“i love you” his words carry like the wind of a morning like this, strong... overwhelming.

jinyoung can’t win. not against yugyeom.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back and i bear one gift bc i'm not santa claus and my brain does only so much.  
> i love fluffy things... i’m not at fault here for this  
> yugyeom’s facial moles are the prettiest thing in the universe and i wanted to write something about them, but jinyoung is jinyoung so i derailed.  
> all mistakes are my own, i beg for forgiveness.  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
